jerichofandomcom-20200214-history
List of Jericho characters
Jake Green The series protagonist, Jake Green, is portrayed by Skeet Ulrich. Robert Hawkins The mysterious Robert Hawkins portrayed by Lennie James. Gray Anderson Gray Anderson, portrayed by Michael Gaston, is candidate for the position of mayor of Jericho and the owner of the salt mine. He is Johnston Green's main political rival, and his opponent for the position of mayor at the time of the attacks. After the attacks, he goes to scout the country for information, and later returns with news that New York City has survived the attacks, but Washington D.C. has not, nor has Lawrence. He gains more political power and is eventually elected mayor, replacing Green. One of his first acts as mayor is to find a new power source, which leads to the construction of a windmill. Mimi Clark Mimi Clark, portrayed by Alicia Coppola, is an IRS agent from Washington, D.C. that travels to Jericho in order to audit Stanley Richmond's farm. After the attacks, she finds herself stranded in the town, leaving her with nothing, which forces her to write off some of Stanley's debt for room and board. At first, she pretends to be strong, but as she comes to realize that her family and friends in Washington, D.C. are probably dead, her emotions come out. Stanley comforts Mimi in her time of despair, and the two eventually develop a relationship. Although the relationship between Stanley and Mimi appears to be stormy, they both eventually express their love to each other and get engaged. Stanley's sister Bonnie hates her at first, but the two eventually bond, and form a mother-daughter relationship. Mimi soon becomes an employee of Jennings & Rall after helping to terminate a contract that would have given them Stanley's Farm. She eventually discovers that $10,000 has been embezzeled by Ravenwood. After Ravenwood decides to kill Mimi, Mimi becomes critically injured, while Bonnie is killed in the standoff. Eric Green Eric Green, portrayed by Kenneth Mitchell, is Jake's younger brother. He acts as deputy sheriff and deputy mayor of Jericho and uses his authority to help the town deal with the attacks. He is married to April Green, though there is much tension in their marriage due to Eric's philandering. Eric eventually reveals to her that he is having an affair with Mary Bailey, and decides to leave April out of his love for Mary. He later discovers that April had planned to file for divorce before the attacks, but changed her mind after the attacks, and that she is pregnant with their child. After his father, Johnston Green, tries to talk to Eric, he decides that he may have never loved April at all, but wants to be there for the child. Both April and the baby die from an early complicated labor. Eric feels great guilt and goes to New Bern to work on building the wind turbines to escape from his troubles. When he does not return from New Bern with the other workers, Jake and Robert Hawkins go to investigate, which leads to them finding Eric in jail. After Jake joins him, they are rescued by Robert and Johnston. In the second season of Jericho, Eric's role is diminished. He leads the Jericho Rangers on a raid to help recover his brother, Jake, who is held and tortured by Major Beck. Gail Green Gail Green, portrayed by Pamela Reed is married to Johnston Green, and is the mother of Eric and Jake. She is a former nurse, and after performing mouth to mouth resuscitation on Victor Miller, a man dying of radiation poisoning, she reenters the work force as a full-time nurse. After the death of Johnston, she spends much of her time grieving, and helps the Jericho rangers locate Jake, so that he could be rescued from Major Beck's captivity. She appears in only one episode in the second season. Johnston Green Johnston Jacob Green, Sr., portrayed by Gerald McRaney, is the mayor of Jericho, Kansas. As mayor, he neglects some of his family duties in order to "better serve the town", in violation of a promise he made to his wife. He also is not on good terms with his son, Jake. After the attacks, he organizes the relief effort, but soon falls unconscious while evacuating to a fallout shelter. He eventually regains consciousness, but experiences severe septic shock sometime later. At the end of the season one finale, Johnston is killed by a gunshot wound during a skirmish between New Bern and Jericho. Bonnie Richmond Bonnie Richmond, portrayed by Shoshannah Stern, is Stanley's younger sister. She helps Stanley run their farm, and volunteers at the medical clinic. She is deaf and communicates via American Sign Language and lip reading. She struggles being around people who will not communicate with her using sign language. At first, she doesn't agree with her brother and Mimi Clark's relationship, but they eventually bond. Bonnie is killed by Goetz during a shooting standoff at the Richmond farm while protecting Mimi from Ravenwood. Bonnie uses a shotgun to take out most of Ravenwood's men before being fatally hit by Goetz. Heather Lisinski Heather Lisinski, portrayed by Sprague Grayden, is an elementary school teacher who grew up in New Bern; she is described as a tomboy, whose main interests are science and mechanics, and who has a budding relationship with Jake Green. Executive producer Jon Turteltaub stated there was a strong "connection" between Heather and Jake in the pilot and that they wanted Heather to be part of the show because of it, as well as how charming they found Sprague Grayden in the role. The character is described by Turtletaub as an "afterthought." In the middle of the first season, Heather leaves Jericho for New Bern, hoping to help the people in her hometown, but finds her life in danger. After landing at a Nebraska army camp in the first-season finale, she safely returns to Jericho at the start of the second season, and becomes a liaison to Major Beck, the military overseer of the area encompassing both Jericho and New Bern. In episode 2.4, Jake and Hawkins inform Heather about the intentions of the Cheyenne government, and entrust her with a dangerous task that could save the country. Stanley Richmond Stanley, portrayed by Brad Beyer, is a farmer who lives with his deaf sister Bonnie on their late parents' farm. Stanley's parents were killed in a car accident, with Bonnie the sole survivor when she was a baby. Stanley and Mimi Clark form a relationship after the attacks, and eventually get engaged. Dale Turner Dale Turner, portrayed by Erik Knudsen, is a teenager that works at Gracie's Market. After the attacks, he continues to work in the store, even restocking the store with a trainload of undelivered supplies he found near the town. He has interest in Skylar Stevens, who considers him to be a loser. After bringing her supplies from the store, she relents, asks him to stay with her, and later goes on to bail him out of jail. After the murder of Gracie by Mitch Cafferty, Dale inherits the store and vows revenge on her murderer. He is then intimidated by Cafferty into giving him half the store's profits, or he "would end up like Gracie", though he later kills Cafferty. Soon after, Skylar joins Dale in claiming his share of the harvest from one of the farmers in town, and later that evening, the two share a kiss. In the second season, Dale's role is decreased to move the plot line along. However, he is key in obtaining a vaccine to the "Hudson River Virus " and helping Jericho and other surrounding communities to inoculate themselves. Emily Sullivan Emily Sullivan, played by Ashley Scott, is an old friend of the pivotal character, Jake Green. It is revealed in episode nine that Jake and Emily were once engaged, and that at some point before the pilot episode, they had a falling out. Later episodes reveal this to be due to Jake's involvement with her father Jonah Prowse in a botched robbery attempt, which resulted in the death of her brother Chris. Emily is estranged from her father as the series begins, but there is some reconciliation after a heart-to-heart talk at the end of episode 11. Like Heather Lisinski, Emily is a schoolteacher in Jericho (including being the Social Studies teacher to Dale Turner's class) and a love triangle exists between Emily, Jake and Heather until the return of her fiancé Roger Hammond in episode 11 and Heather's departure for New Bern in episode 13. Following Roger's exit in episode 17, Emily and Jake are romantically linked for the remainder of the series. Minor characters Longtime residents of Jericho Mary Bailey Mary Bailey, portrayed by Clare Carey, is the owner of the Bailey's Tavern bar. She hosts the various people left stranded by the attacks and uses a satellite dish to provide any details of the outside world. She has an on and off affair with Eric Green, hoping that he will eventually leave April, his wife. Mary, having been left alone with her father as a child after her mother left with another man, eventually becomes worried that she has subjected April and Eric's unborn child to the same fate. Ridley Cooper Ridley Cooper, portrayed by Jason Collins, is a deputy sheriff of Jericho. He originally plans to leave the town because of the Food Shortage, but changes his mind after the fake Marines say that food will soon arrive. Sean Henthorn Sean Henthorn, portrayed by Shiloh Fernandez, leads a trio of trouble making teens that harass Dale. After causing trouble and trying to take advantage of Dale's inheritance, he begins dating Bonnie and moves onto the Richmond farm. Though Stanley and Mimi dislike it, they let him stay in order to appease Bonnie. Lisa Whalley Lisa Whalley, portrayed by Kristen Rodriguez, is Skylar's best friend. After Skylar befriends Dale, Lisa objects and ends their friendship. Mitchell Cafferty Mitchell (Mitch) Cafferty, portrayed by Clayne Crawford, is a former friend of Jake Green. Before the series, Mitch, Jake, and Emily's brother, Chris Sullivan attempt armed robbery under the orders of Jonah Prowse, leading to Chris being killed, Jake fleeing from Jericho, and Mitch ending up in jail. Mitchell reappears in Jericho after the attacks and works with the band of survivalists led by Jonah Prowse. Due to a dispute between Jonah and his men, Mitchell kills Gracie Leigh in order to blame Jonah. When the truth is out, Mitchell is killed by Dale Turner. April Green April Green, portrayed by Darby Stanchfield, is Eric Greens's wife and a doctor at the medical center. She originally plans to divorce Eric before the attacks, but eventually changes her mind. She becomes pregnant afterwards, and learns of Eric's affair with Mary Bailey. She dies from uncontrollable bleeding caused by the pregnancy. Gracie Leigh Gracie Leigh, portrayed by Beth Grant, is the owner of the local grocery store, called Gracie's Market, that supplies much of the town after the attacks. She shares the store's profit with Jonah Prowse by charging high prices and even bartering for family heirlooms, which causes the residents to resent her. She eventually breaks off the deal to use the store to distribute outside supplies until she is killed by Mitchell Cafferty. She's kind and generous when the right people approach her. She even gives Dale Turner a place to sleep after his mother is killed in the Atlanta explosion. She leaves the store to Dale in her will. Bill Kohler Deputy Bill Kohler, portrayed by Richard Speight, Jr., is one of the few Jericho law enforcement officials left after escaped prisoners kill the other deputies. He works with Jimmy Taylor to enforce the law. Skylar Stevens Skylar Stevens, portrayed by Candace Bailey, is a teenage girl from an affluent family that owns part of the Jericho salt mines. She is left alone after the attacks, believing her parents to be deceased. She later learns that New York City wasn't destroyed, giving her hope of their safety. She befriends Dale after originally belittling him with her friends. She eventually provides shelter for him, bails him out of jail, and helps him with Gracie's store. Jimmy Taylor Jimmy Taylor, portrayed by Bob Stephenson, is one of the few law enforcement officers left in Jericho after the prison riots. He and Bill Kohler patrol the town until Jimmy is injured during the battle with New Bern after taking the position of sheriff. Jake Green replaces him afterwards. New residents of Jericho Darcy Hawkins Darcy Hawkins, portrayed by April D. Parker, is Robert Hawkins' estranged wife. She and her children move from Washington D.C. where she was cheating on Robert with a man named Doug. She dislikes Robert's career in the CIA because it causes him to lead a secret life, disappearing for long periods at a time on his assignments. Darcy does respond to overtures by her husband to leave his work and re-establish the family, but when Robert's associate, Sarah Mason, arrives with a group of refugees, she senses Sarah is 'not on their side.' Darcy's hunch is proven correct, and yet, after Alison Hawkins kills Sarah, Darcy takes the children and moves out of the house temporarily, saying there is no way they can possibly work out the relationship. When Jericho is attacked by New Bern with mortars, Robert finds Darcy and they get back together and work with each other to bring down the A.S.A. Government. Samuel Hawkins Samuel Hawkins, portrayed by Sterling Ardrey, is Robert Hawkins' young eight year old son. Allison Hawkins Allison Hawkins, portrayed by Jazz Raycole, is Robert Hawkins' daughter. At first, she is very distant from her father and refutes any instructions from him. They begin to bond while practicing how to properly shoot guns and typing straight IP Addresses. She eventually kills Sarah Mason after she takes Samuel hostage. Dr. Kenchy Dhuwalia Dr. Kenchy Dhuwalia, portrayed by Aasif Mandvi, is a doctor that is sent to Rogue River to treat the ill until Ravenwood arrives. After returning to Jericho, he saves Mayor Green, treats Jonah Prowse's arm, fails to save April Green and her unborn child, and provides vaccinations for the Hudson River virus as the clinic doctor. Jessica Williams Jessica Williams, portrayed by Erica Tazel, is a med student that seeks refuge in Jericho after the attacks. She volunteers at the clinic and participates in operations, such as the attempt to save April Green and operation on Gray's bullet wound. Sarah Mason Sarah Mason, portrayed by Siena Goines, is CIA agent that plans on obtaining a 20-kiloton nuclear device from her ex-boyfriend and former coworker, Robert Hawkins. She first pretends to be kidnapped by a group of people with the device being the ransom, but the nuclear attacks happen before anything can be discussed. She later appears in Jericho as a refugee, planning to go against her employers and take the device for herself. She gains the trust of Robert, but her initial plans fail. She takes Samuel Hawkins hostage to obtain it, but she is killed by Allison Hawkins. Residents of New Bern Russell Russell, portrayed by David Meunier, is a man from New Bern, Kansas that delivers a windmill to Jericho and helps the two towns develop a trading system. When tensions are running high between Jericho and New Bern Russell tries to maintain the peace between the two towns as much as possible, first by trying to open up trade between them and the outside world. Secondly by trying to assist Johnston Green when he is in New Bern looking for Jake and Eric Phil Constantino Phil Constantino, portrayed by Timothy Omundson, is the sheriff and town manager of New Bern. He attempts to take over Jericho, and holds Eric and Jake prisoner. He is later punished by the ASA government by being stripped of power and sent to work in a factory. Ted Lewis Ted Lewis, portrayed by Dustin Seavy, is a childhood friend of Heather's from New Bern. The two meet up again at the Black Jack fairgrounds and Ted proposes the idea of the two towns becoming partners. He helps Jake and Hawkins when they come to the town, but runs off after failing to break them out of jail. Drifters/Location unknown Roger Hammond Roger Hammond, portrayed by Christopher Wiehl, is a banker from Chicago who is engaged to Emily before the attacks. He wants to move to Chicago, but Emily is attached to Jericho. He leaves her to start a new job, but changes his mind once arriving in Chicago. While on the plane back to Jericho, the attacks happen, and the plane lands in a field. He eventually makes it back to Jericho with a group of refugees. His relationship ends and he attempts to make Gray Anderson let the refugees stay. After a brief struggle, Gray is injured after being shot by Roger, the townspeople take the refugees in, and Roger is exiled from Jericho. Roger leaves for New Bern. Jonah Prowse Jonah Prowse, portrayed by James Remar, is the leader of a group of survivalists settled outside of the town. He has a number of young men, including Mitchell Cafferty, at his command, and access to weapons and supplies. He is the father of Emily Sullivan, but they are estranged as a result of a criminal mishap several years ago. After being accused of murdering Gracie, he leaves the area until the final episode of the first season. Maggie Mullen Maggie Mullen, portrayed by Erin Daniels, is a refugee from Columbus. Her group takes advantage of supplies left behind by soldiers in a refugee camp, and the group forms an elaborate scheme to con towns out of food and supplies by posing as Marines on a relief effort. Their scheme is busted in Jericho, and they are kicked out of the town. She is later arrested in New Bern, where she attempts to help Hawkins bomb the town, but she is severely wounded. Chavez Chavez, portrayed by Chris Kramer, is one of the last three surviving deep-cover officers of Project Red Bell. He arrives in Jericho as a soldier in Major Beck's forces under the alias "Lieutenant Parker". He meets up with another member, Hawkins, and gives information on the cover up of the attacks. They retrieve information on the cover ups, but Chavez is caught. He later escapes and travels to Texas to plead the case of the Allied States of America's cover-up. He plans to get Hawkins to bring the bomb as proof. Victor Miller Victor Miller, portrayed by Adam Donshik, is survivor of the Denver attack. He is found by Jake while trying to break into a pharmacy, and later dies of radiation sickness. Before his death, he reveals that he, Sarah, and Hawkins were part of Project Red Bell. Members of the Allied States government or military Thomas Valente Thomas Valente, portrayed by Daniel Benzali, is the Department of Homeland Security and the Project Red Bell supervisor. Hawkins suspects that he actually may be the chief person responsible for the nuclear attacks upon the United States. He is associated with the reconstruction of the federal government in Cheyenne, Wyoming. He sends Major Beck to Jericho to end their border war with New Bern, and he later dispatches John Goetz' Ravenwood mercenary team to the town. Senator John Tomarchio John Tomarchio, portrayed by George Newbern, is the President of the "Allied States of America" in Cheyenne, Wyoming. He makes a trip to Jericho in season two and addresses the town and nation from the Richmond farm. He is a former Jennings & Rall executive, who conspires with Valente and others to form the nuclear attacks and the new government. Major Edward Beck Major Edward Beck, portrayed by Esai Morales, leads the 10th Mountain Division sent to occupy Jericho and New Bern in season two. Beck publicly considers his primary mission to be peacekeeping and the restoration of order. His wife was in Santa Fe when the bombs went off, but he remains confident that she is alive despite failed attempts to contact her. After he later learns that the new government covered up the origins of bombs and unjustly destroyed two nations, he sides with the town. Jennings & Rall Trish Merrick Trish Merrick, portrayed by Emily Rose, is a staff member of Jennings & Rall. She first helps Stanley regain ownership of his farm. She wants to help the town remove Goetz, but she is unable to help. She later provides the vaccine for the Hudson River Virus to the town, and convinces Goetz that they have been destroyed. She forms a bond with Bonnie with her knowledge of sign language, but Bonnie is soon killed by Goetz. She later helps remove Goetz with the help of Mimi. "John Smith" "John Smith", portrayed by Xander Berkeley, is the alias of a secret informant who comes in contact with Hawkins. He has full knowledge of Project Red Bell and Sarah Mason's betrayal. "Smith" offers Hawkins with help in uncovering the conspiracy. He later reveals that he is the true perpetrator behind the nuclear attacks. He wants Hawkins bomb to destroy Cheyenne and the corrupt government. During a conflict while pretending to be an EMT, he is wounded and flees. John Goetz John Goetz, portrayed by D.B. Sweeney, is the leader of a Ravenwood mercenary team. The character appears for the first time in the first season in episode "Rogue River". In season two he is sent by Valente to Jericho. After learning that Mimi Clark has records proving that he is guilty of embezzling money from Jennings & Rall, he attempts to kill her at the Richmond farm, only succeeding in wounding her but managing to kill Bonnie Richmond in the process. Because of these actions, he is eventually executed by Stanley Richmond and strung up from a tree near New Bern, who decide to accept responsibility for Goetz's death. Category:Characters